Gypsy Love
by sola-bola
Summary: Clopin meets this beautiful girl, a simple crush the love...rated for sex and rape...man this story took long


**Ggypsy Love. **

You may not know this but not so long ago the gypsy's had an enormous argument, some of the gypsy's didn't want to robe people blind and just work for the money they made but others didn't want that, these others left the court of miracles and formed their own clan and ever since they have been enemy's, it seems silly to be at war with your own kind, your own people and other outcasts.

…

A 17-year-old boy by the name of Clopin walked down the alley in Paris, he took a sharp turn and ended in front of the Notre Dame herself '_I always seem to end up here when I'm just taking a walk or not working'_ he thought to himself and by working he meant showing tricks, juggling balls, puppet shows or just acting goofy, like putting up a great show where he would jump around doing somersault's among other things.

He smiled at the fact that every time he got in trouble with the guards he would run into the church and claim "sanctuary" he knew very well that they couldn't do him harm there and the Archdeacon would always help him back out unseen by the guards.

Clopin was cut off his thoughts when he heard someone yell loudly, he went to check who it was just around the corner.

He came to a sudden halt when he saw a gypsy girl holding on to something while two guards were harassing her "go away feeble brain, I have every right to be here and besides I didn't steal, I worked hard for it" she said angry.

"Gypsy's don't earn" one of them said, she elbowed him in the chest, he being much bigger that she was, the man didn't budge and just laughed, tightening the grip on her arms "hey that hurts, stop it!" she plead, they just laughed at her.

Clopin couldn't take it anymore, the nerve of them to treat a woman like that; he stormed towards them "HEY! Let her go!"

The guards and the girl all looked in his direction "yeah? And what's a little brat like you going to do? Stop us?" they barked out laughter

Clopin only grinned "and what if I am?" he muttered, then he lunched forward and punched the guy in the nose and gave him a kick in the crotch, the guard howled out in pain, grabbing his crotch and falling to his knees, he looked up the other guard "don't just stand there do something!"

The other one nodded and grabbed his sword, pointing it at Clopin

"You didn't think about that did you" the girl muttered and went behind Clopin for protection, the gypsy only shook his head "nope"

Clopin hesitated but then he crabbed the girls arm and ran for it, the guard yelled out "HEY! Where do you think your going?" than the guard ran after them, with the other one on his heels.

Clopin dragged her half trough town, running as fast as they could with two guards on his heels.

He soon spotted a dark alley and pushed the girl in the corner of it and went in himself, covering her with his body, he told her to be quiet by putting his index finger to his lips and listened to the guard's footsteps running past and shouting something in the distant.

They stayed like that for awhile to make sure the two men were gone for sure.

As they stood in that alley Clopin could here her slow and steady breath, then she laid her head on his chest and sighed "you think they're gone?" she asked quietly.

They broke apart from each other and stepped out of the alley, Clopin nodded "yeah I think so" then he looked over at the girl who was fixing the scarf over her hair and then went to fix her long green skirt.

He also noticed that when she was fixing her clothing that her skin was whiter than his but not that white that she could be from France; he also noticed that her dark brown hair was split at the ends but none the less pretty.

"What's your name?" she then asked, making Clopin jump in surprise "oh…I'm Clopin" she smiled "Donka" she said and took his hand "and thank you for what you just did, it took bravery"

Clopin chuckled "I'm not brave" he smiled awkwardly "I'm just… you know-"Donka gave him a kiss on the cheek "-you're welcome" he finally squeaked out.

She laughed "why haven't I seen you before?" Clopin shrugged "I could say the same about you, you don't live in the court of miracles?" she shook her head "no I don't…wait you do?" Clopin nodded "yeah my dad is the king of the gypsy's"

Her face fell "you-you're one of them" she then turned around and ran "HEY wait up! Donka" he ran after her "wait!"

She had ran down towards the river in hope to get away from him but no such luck, the other boy caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm "what's your problem?" he paused to catch his breath.

She yanked her arm away from him "don't come near me! You, you stay away from me you hear" Clopin only looked at her like she was crazy, oh wait maybe she was.

"What did I do?" he asked reaching out to her but she only took a step back "you-you are one of them! You people murder innocent rovers and robe them when they are down and vulnerable"

"What? NO, I would never do that, I have more dignity than that, I work for what is mine, I don't steal, sure we have all taken a little amount of money in much need but NEVER if I already have enough"

"That's not what I heard! My dad said that you people are cruel and disgusting and think of no one but yourselves"

"If that were true do you really think that I would have helped you from those two guards? Honestly if I really were that cruel I would have let them continue harassing you and just walked away and continued with my own business" Clopin said starting to get really angry with this girl.

"But-"she paused "my dad said"

"Well your dad was wrong" Clopin snapped then turned away and began walking towards the town again

"Oh, wait I didn't mean to offend you" she jogged after him, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt "that's just what I have been hearing since I was a baby"

He turned his head to look at her "it's a pretty stupid bedtime story if you ask me"

She laughed "I'm sorry, I never should have said anything" she put out her hand "friends?"

Clopin looked at it for a moment then grabbed it and shook it "friends"

They walked together back to town "so what were you doing by the Notre Dame?" Clopin asked "dancing for coins" Donka said "Rufus was supposed to be there with me but he ran away as soon as the guards came, that stupid coward"

"Is Rufus a friend, lover?" Clopin asked awkwardly "not even a friend, he's just some idiot my dad told to watch over me"

Clopin gave, surprisingly, a sigh of relief

"How about you?" she turned to him "what were you doing there?"

"Just taking a walk" Clopin smiled "I had been juggling balls all day and just needed a break" Donka slid her hand in his and was glad when he tightened the grip on her hand.

"So you're a juggler?" she asked after a moment

"yeah among other things"

"Like?"

"Puppet shows" Clopin said "if you'll come tomorrow I could show you some, its right in the middle of the town square"

"I would love to"

They stayed silent for the rest of the walk until they found themselves in front of the Notre Dame once again "well I'll see you tomorrow then Clopin" Donka said and kissed him on the cheek, he nodded and watched her walk away.

When she was gone Clopin walked in the direction where the court of miracles was, it was already starting to get dark and by the time he was in the cemetery, it was pitch black.

The next day Donka found herself at the town square looking for Clopin but didn't see him, she looked around and noticed a group of little kids and adults in a group all laughing; they all stood in front of a colourful wagon.

She walked over there and saw indeed Clopin dressed like a jester with a little puppet that looked like him but it talked in a squeaky voice that seemed to make people laugh and Donka too.

After the show, the people cleared and went their ways; Clopin stepped out of the wagon and took of his mask with a sigh.

"You tired already?"

Clopin turned around surprised "oh, you came" them he smiled, happy to see her

"what? You really thought I would bail on you?"

Clopin shrugged "maybe you said you would come just to get rid of me" then he grinned, stepping closer to the girl, she grinned back "nah, you're way to cute to be bailed on"

Donka looked over his shoulder and at the wagon "what's in there?" she asked

"Just bunch of puppets and stuff like that" Clopin said looking back at it "would you like to see them?"

She nodded

He took her hand and lead her to the wagon, opening the door and took a bow "lady's first" she giggled and climbed in, Clopin went after her and closed the door.

It was small and snugly in there, with many puppets hanging in the ceiling and laying on the floor "its cosy in here" she said turning towards Clopin, he only nodded.

"So, have you brought many girls in here?" she asked playfully, Clopin laughed "I believe you are the first one"

Then he leaned forward and kissed her lips but when he broke apart and looked at her shocked face "too fast? I'm sorry" he apologised "I shouldn't have…" but he was cut off when she jumped on him, crashing her lips to his.

The two of them were in pure ecstasy as their mouths were locked with each other and their tongs dancing together, it wasn't long until they were both undressing each other and letting their hands trail over each others body.

When they were both finally naked and lying on the floor Clopin let his hand slide down her thigh gently and positioned himself between her legs and pushed himself inside her, a gasp from her told him he should let her adjust a bit before he continued, she nodded and he pushed once more inside her before picking up the pace.

Soon they were both moaning and panting hard and soon Clopin came and not long after that so did Donka.

Clopin rested his head on her chest as she stroked his hair and started to hum a soft song, they stayed like that for 15 minuets but were forced to break apart when there was a knock on the door, Clopin groaned in annoyance '_no peace at all'_ he thought bitterly while putting on his pants, there was another knock, stronger this time "I'm coming!" he shouted and looked over at Donka who was fixing her top "listen, I'm going out the window, when will I see you again?" she said touching his chin "meet me by the river tonight" then he leaned in and kissed her.

She nodded and stood up to clime out the little window but stopped to blow him a little kiss before she was gone.

There was a knock for the third time "would you clam down, I'm coming!" he shouted and went to open the door "oh it's you"

A man with heavy black beard and long hair in a pony tail stood outside "that's not how you greet your father boy"

"What do you want?" Clopin muttered and moved away from the door so his father could climb in and sit down.

His father sniffed the air "there is a heavy and a disgusting smell in here boy, what have you been doing"

Clopin shrugged "just some…things"

The king just raised his eyebrows, getting a fuzzy idea about what his son had been up to and not really wanting to know, he cleared his throat "anyway, I came here to ask you about something" he said "Dan saw you last night with some girl, and she was not from the court of miracles, you know anything about this?"

Clopin looked down "no"

"Don't lie to me boy!" the King said angrily "look I know you have been seeing her, I saw her myself, just a moment ago"

Clopin looked up at his father "and what are you going to do about it?" he asked "there is nothing, NOTHING you can do to stop me from seeing her!"

His father crabbed Clopin's wrist and held tight "oh but there is, she is not one of us and I advise you to stay away from her, for her own safety, so from now on you are forbidden to ever meet with this girl again, is that clear?"

"But you don't understand, she is one of us, she's a gypsy too" Clopin explained

"NO! You don't know her father, he's a murderer and a filthy thief, they all are" the king said strictly

"She's not a murderer or a thief" Clopin shouted

But that just earned him a slap across the face "how many times have I told you not to shout at me?"

Clopin touched his now burning cheek and tried to hold back the tears '_why dose he always have to hit me, when he's angry?' _

His father stood up and opened the door and walked out "I'm not doing this to hurt you son, I'm doing this to protect you" then he closed the door leaving Clopin alone.

Clopin shook his head slowly "I don't care what he says, he can't stop me from seeing the woman I love, and if he'll hurt her, I'll kill him"

…

Donka walked down the streets of Paris in the warm sun, there were few clouds in the sky and a healthy breeze went through her dark brown hair and she smiled at the thought of Clopin.

But she was cut off her thoughts when big, strong hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, she was face to face with a big guy named Rufus, he had black thick hair sticking underneath a red cloth, tied around his head and a large gold earring in his left ear "hello there Donka my dear"

Donka wrinkled her nose "what do you want Rufus?"

"You know why you're father told me to watch over you right? To keep you away from trouble, trouble like that Clopin boy" he said casually

"How do you know his name?" Donka asked in half surprise, not wanting him to see he startled her, it would only pleasure him

He chuckled "well you were moaning it pretty loudly just a moment ago" Donka looked away blushing crimson "why are you spying on me?"

He only laughed "I'm not spying Donka, just fallowing you around and watching your every move" he moved his hand to her jaw and stroked down her neck

"Don't you touch me" she spat at him

"It's kind of hard not to, a beautiful woman like you doesn't show up every day…you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen and don't forget…your father did promise me your hand in marriage" Rufus said spinning her around so he had his groin to her butt.

She shuddered

Rufus took a deep sniff of her hair "and if you won't marry me then I'll just have to find another way to get you" then he put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and cause a scene, dragged her into an empty alley and forced himself on her.

…

"_Where is she?"_ Clopin thought worried, he had been waiting for hours after Donka but she didn't show "I guess she's not gonna come" he said to himself disappointed and started walking back to the Court of miracles.

When he was home he went straight to bed and didn't talk to anyone for a week, after a month he had gotten over this lying hussy and continued his life like he had never met a girl named Donka.

Nine months later the gypsies brought a woman with a little baby to Clopin…it was Donka, she no longer had that perfect skin it was now pale and bruised, and her hair was in even worse shape than the day he had met her first, she looked weak and pitiful.

"Donka, what on earth are you doing here?"

The girl looked up "I came to ask you something" she said "I'm sick Clopin and my baby has no place but here with you…please take her when I'm gone, care for her like she was your own child" then she handed him a little baby girl in a blanket.

Clopin gave the baby to one of the mothers in the group then he led Donka to his tent, when they were in privacy Clopin looked at her "why didn't you show up that day?"

Tears were now running down Donka's tired face "I-I wanted to come and be with you but I couldn't…you see…Rufus, he…he raped me that day and I got pregnant" she hid her face in her hands "I didn't want you to see me in this kind of state so I went into hiding and now I'm sick…the healer didn't know what it was but he says I don't have much hope so please Clopin, I beg you…take my little girl and give her a home"

Clopin kissed her forehead and nodded "I will do my best"

One and a half month later Donka passed away…her body had been weak but her soul was always strong and no matter what, she did try to fight it but death had won and she was gone.

Clopin would never forget her, probably the only woman he had loved was now gone but there was another little girl that was sleeping in his arms as he watched Donka's grave, and that little girl would need him to protect her in near future

He would not let this little girl down…

Little Esmeralda…


End file.
